1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, the described technology relates to an organic light emitting diode lighting apparatus that uses an organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode lighting apparatus uses light emitted from an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode emits light produced by energy generated when excitons generated by combining electrons and holes in an organic emission layer fall from an excited state to a ground state.
The organic light emitting diode lighting apparatus includes a light emitting panel including an organic light emitting diode, a receiving member supporting the light emitting panel by receiving the same, and a cover member. The light emitting panel is received in a receiving space formed by combination of the receiving member and the cover member. The receiving member and the cover member are stably coupled to receive the light emitting panel and easily replace or repair the light emitting panel, or to be easily separated from each other on demand of a user.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.